The adventures of Ranma and Nabiki
by swane
Summary: DBZ RANMA CROSSOVER.Ranma goes to the kuno mansion.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma turned around and hugged his beautiful green haired wife.

"Last night was great wasn't It.?" Ranma asked smugly.

"Mmm hmmm"

"Time to get up bi we got to start our training remember?"

Nabiki just growled in response and turned away. The thought of getting up from bed without some caffeine in her system ticked her off.

"Want me to get some coffee, then?"

Ranma asked massaging nabiki's stiff shoulders.

"Stop talking. Get coffee now."

Ranma grinned and jumped out of bed doing sit ups on his way to the kitchen.

. . . . . . .

Ranma ducked a punch Nabiki threw at him.

"Bi you couldn't hit the side of post office." Ranma teased.

"The stupid jerk he still hasn't gotten over his smugness. Guess I'll have to beat it out of him."

Nabiki thought as she smiled in anticipation.

"Hey what the heck are you grinning about bi?"

"Nothing nothing at all" Nabiki said with a sinister grin.

"Ranma felt a chill run up his spine looking at her.

She was his wife and he loved her dearly but he would have be nuts not to be a bit scared of her.

Ever since Ranma had started training Nabiki in martial arts in her spare time they fought a lot more.

Nabiki couldn't bear Ranma's boasts and would attempt to bring him down to the earth.

Every time she smiled her smile Ranma got chased all over nerima with unknown martial artist's who seemed to have a grudge against him.

He also seemed to encounter water in the unlikeliest of places. One time Ranma had been wearing a dress as a girl trying to get Nabiki free tickets to concert as a way of making up to her .when out of nowhere someone splashed him with hot water. It had been pretty embarrassing with people staring at him and whistling at him.

In other words whenever Nabiki smiled it meant big trouble for Ranma. With the household finances in nabiki's control, it meant Ranma wouldn't be having enough money to buy an octopus puff if he retaliated.

Living with Nabiki was more difficult than living with a rattlesnake in Ranma's opinion although he wouldn't say it out aloud for anything.

A bell rang out from the dojo.

"Ranma hon. it looks like our cash cow's shown up."

Ranma's dojo had earned quite a reputation for itself. Martial artists came from all over Japan to try to defeat saotome. Nabiki had launched an ad campaign challenging anyone to beat saotome. Nabiki had offered a reward of 1000000 yen to anyone who could defeat Ranma. There was catch though if you lost you had to pay a penalty of 100000 yen. As a result of the ad campaign Ranma had acquired something of a celebrity status making him irresistible to girls.

Although Ranma would never try anything with his female fans as he knew nabiki's wrath would have him begging for mercy. Beside he loved her dearly. He was very protective of her, allowing none to insult her. Kuno had found out the hard way what it meant to insult a Saotome's wife. He had landed up in the hospital with fractured skull.

Ranma grinned with excitement as he and his wife rushed to the dojo.

They found an angry Kuno waving his bokken about.

"O beauteous Tendo I have come to free you and the pigtailed girl from the vile grasp of the vile enchanter of woman."

Ever since Ranma had proclaimed his affections for Nabiki, Kuno had developed an interest for her too .it was mainly due to his rivalry with Ranma that he wanted Saotome's wife for himself. But Nabiki didn't mind as Kuno was a regular challenger at the dojo and was slowly losing his vast fortune to the saotomes.

"Aw shut up Kuno .Ain't you tired of getting beat up?"

Ranma said as he launched himself into the air delivering a flying kick to Kuno's head.

Kuno flew back and landed on his feet.

"O vile enchanter take thee last breathe as I upperclassman Kuno have mastered a new skill and shall smite you down with it."

"Quit talking and start fighting"

The two faced off .as Kuno charged his figure split into three.

"Hah illusions won't work on me Kuno"

Ranma kicked the middle Kuno backwards but as he floated in mid air the two "illusions" appeared by his side and landed a direct hit with their bokkens on Ranma's chest.

Ranma was thrown through the wall. He felt his ribs break as he landed in a heap.

"That technique's amazing. Who the hell taught him that? " he thought.

"Oh crap I don't think Ranma Kun can handle this one on his own" Nabiki muttered to herself.

"Oh Kuno baby would you be interested in these?"

Nabiki brandished a set of photos showing ranko in the nude.

All three kuno's immediately developed a nosebleed.

"Give them to me"

"No me first"

"The pig tailed girl is mine I tell you."

One Kuno rushed out of the dojo clutching the pictures cackling wildly as the remaining two chased him.

"Nabiki, you promised me you wouldn't take anymore photos of me "

"Oh shut up Ranma hon. I just saved your bacon remember?"

"I could have handled them"

"Sure you could"

Nabiki said as she helped Ranma stand.

"Damn that's an amazing technique. I wonder who taught him that."

"Well a guy named Tien's been staying at kuno's. He's a pretty good martial artist. Maybe he taught Kuno"

"And how do you know this"

Nabiki squirmed under Ranma's glare.

"Well you know those cameras we installed in kuno's house?"

"Didn't you say you were going to remove them?"

"Ranma darling. Just because you think it's a dishonorable, doesn't mean that I am going to follow your cute little code of honor."

"Whatever" Ranma sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to check out this tien guy bi"

"Not in this condition you aren't" Nabiki asserted.

"But bi --

Ranma's protests were cut short as he was dragged to his bedroom.

A/n Let me know if you want me to continue this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

RANMA VS TIEN

**TROUBLES APLENTY.**

**A/N **All italics are thoughts.

Ranma hurried through the streets of nerima heading towards the Kuno mansion.

He had managed to sneak out of the window after Nabiki gone to fetch him water.

"Ha who does she think she is trying to coop me up? All I received was one little bruise from Kuno and she's fussing all over me like I were a ten year old."

Although Ranma had tried to explain to Nabiki that he had only been scratched, the moment Nabiki saw the big ugly bruise running across his chest she had flipped out.

He had been forcibly taken to his bed despite his protests. Ranma had felt some guilt over the way he had ditched his wife but he brushed it away.

"She should have known better to leave me alone like that" Ranma mumbled.

To be honest Nabiki hadn't been stupid enough to trust Ranma. She had chained him to the bed after trussing him up like a turkey with rope.

But Ranma had been practicing escaping from chain's, ropes and handcuff's. (From nabiki's point of view these items were absolutely necessary when living with a reckless super strong martial artist. Ranma just thought of her as being a bigger control freak than akane.)

After his escape he quickly made his way to the Kuno mansion to have a talk with this tien fellow.

He quickly busted through the gates tossed Kodachi's alligator halfway across nerima (thankfully for the alligator its fall was broken by a tiny piglet .the alligator wasted no time in trying to eat It.) and beat up several of kuno's retainer's.

Finally after all of kuno's retainer's had been vanquished a thought appeared to Ranma as he gaze at the scene of devastation around him -- upturned plants, a destroyed pond, several bodies lying all around the place.

"Umm maybe using the umiksen would have been a better idea."

Just as he was about to become invisible to the naked eye he heard an all together familiar laughter.

"HO HO HO HO HO.So Saotome at last you have left your miserly old cow of a wife and come to sweep me off my feet."

Ranma sweat dropped.

"_Miserly old cow" man there's going to be hell to pay if Nabiki hears that one _

"Um Kodachi mind telling me where tien is?" Ranma asked as he dodged the prodigious amounts of poison kodachi was throwing.

"**HO HO** **HO HO **So you have learned of our torrid little romance have you you naughty boy. Fear not kodachi's woman enough for both tien and for you my love."

_Torrid little romance? With KODACHI? JUST WHAT KIND OF PERSON IS THIS TIEN GUY ANYWAY?_

"Well my pet shall we go upstairs and begin our own torrid romance."

"I'll think about it kodachi. If you let me talk to tien first."

_Hah I have her now. Once she lets me talk to the tien guy I'll just run away. __**Damn**__ I'm more evil than Nabiki herself_

While gloating over his "subtle" and "brilliant" ruse Ranma failed to notice a flying rose which hit his face.

Instantly Ranma felt his muscles slacken as he crumpled to the ground.

"Now then my love shall we begin?" kodachi asked as she straddled Ranma.

Ranma tried desperately to move as kodachi leaned in to kiss him. His every muscle felt as if it was on fire. The poison aggravated the pain from the bruise he got from Kuno.

He tried to scream at kodachi but only a pitiable whimper came out as kodachi started peppering his face with kisses.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK NABIKI'S GOING TO KILL ME FOR THIS!!_

**. . . . . . . .**

Nabiki jumped across the rooftops of nerima trying to reach the Kuno mansion as soon as possible. Strapped to her bag was her first aid kit which held about every antidote under the sun to counteract kodachi's poisons.

_STUPID BAKA! Running off with an injury like that while I was getting water for him .He's going to regret this._

Cursing Ranma under her breath Nabiki jumped from rooftop to rooftop. As she was focused on insulting and beating an invisible Ranma she lost her balance and fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Thankfully for her Ranma had taught her how to break her fall. Only her ego and her butt had been bruised.

Nabiki groaned as she realized people were staring at her.

_Damn I can't believe these people. Ranma's been living with them for years and they still stare when a beautiful woman drops out of the sky. _

**BLAM BLAM**

Two bullets whizzed past Nabiki. Nabiki rolled to the right and took cover behind a car as she assessed her opponents.

She saw two men in suits holding colt.45's come running towards her hiding place.

"Damn it's them again" Nabiki exclaimed.

She jumped out from behind the car and charged at the two men while dodging bullets.

She delivered a karate chop to the first man's hand making him drop his gun and finished him off with a roundhouse kick.

The second goon smashed the butt of his revolver against nabiki's nose crushing it.

Nabiki retaliated with a punch that send him flying a good five feet.

"Ow ow ow this is why I like leaving this kind of stuff for Ranma to handle"

Nabiki moaned as she gingerly examined her nose.

_I wonder if I should make Ranma suffer for my broken nose too._

_BAD NABIKI: DUH! If the arrogant jerk hadn't run off without you, you wouldn't have been in this mess. Make him regret this._

_GOOD NABIKI: it isn't poor Ranma Kun's fault. He's just too eager when it comes to martial arts. That being said that bastard is starting to get out of hand I would MAKE HIM SUFFER if I were you._

Nabiki felt faintly worried that her good side was just as bad if not worse than her bad side. She wondered if this was normal. Then she decided that making Ranma dear SUFFER was more important than worrying about her conscience.

Her musing was interrupted when a black tried to run her down. It was filled with men holding impressive looking guns who seemed intent on killing her.

Nabiki jumped out of the way and started running.

_There's too many of them for me to handle. RANMA WHERE ARE YOU?_

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't loose them.

A hail of bullets flew over her head as she pushed and shoved through men women and little dogs in her desperation to get away from the car

Then she ran into a dead end.

The car screeched to halt and men poured out from the vehicle.

"_Oh shit I'm dead" she thought as the men started firing._

_A/n how will Ranma escape from the clutches of kodachi? Who's trying to kill Nabiki? Will she survive? All this and more next time._


End file.
